


Labyrinthe

by Ambrena



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Mythology References, Oniric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne, comme son alter ego de la mythologie grecque, aide Cobb à sortir du labyrinthe de ses douloureux souvenirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinthe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So Yuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=So+Yuyu).



> Ecrit sur le prompt de so_yuyu : « Le symbolisme qui entoure Ariadne est tellement fort que je peux pas passer à côté. J'aimerais un parallèle avec le mythe d'Ariane qui aide Thésée à sortir du labyrinthe, comme le fait Ariadne pour Cobb. Qu'on sente que la jeune fille ne cesse de guider Cobb vers le retour à la réalité, et l'aide à se débarrasser du souvenir de sa femme. Je te laisse choisir de mener ça dans la réalité ou les rêves de Cobb, et tu peux leur donner la forme que tu veux. » pour obscur_echange session 2011 + « pris au piège » pour bingo_fr
> 
> Tout est à Christopher Nolan.

ù qu’il aille, Dom a l’impression d’être pris au piège. Le piège de ses aspirations, la prison de ses émotions. Quel que soit l’univers dans lequel il évolue, il se sent toujours aussi prisonnier.

Dans la réalité, les souvenirs de Mal l’assaillent à chaque pas. Qu’il s’agisse d’un endroit où ils sont allés ensemble, d’une chanson qu’elle aimait bien ou même de leur lieu de travail, il se perd dans les réminiscences.

Dans le monde des rêves, c’est encore pire. Son ancienne femme y est vivante, Minotaure redoutable qui se tapit dans son inconscient. Les combats contre cette présence cachée, mais obsédante, l’épuisent à chaque fois.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Ariadne.

*

Le nom de cette jeune fille est prémonitoire. Ariadne, Ariane, la parenté des deux prénoms est évidente. Elle incarne le guide de Thésée dans le labyrinthe. Et justement, des dédales, elle en crée à volonté. C’est pour cela qu’elle a été engagée.

Au début, ses dessins s’avèrent trop simples. On peut sortir des écheveaux qu’elle trace en un clin d’œil. Mais à force d’entraînement, les méandres deviennent de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus sinueuses. Impossible d’en trouver la solution facilement, à moins d’y réfléchir un long moment. Un temps qui leur sera précieux, une fois en situation.

Fière de son ouvrage, elle lui sourit. Étrange Ariane que celle qui façonne des labyrinthes, pense-t-il.

*

Comment a-t-il pu penser une seule minute que Mal la laisserait en paix ? L’émanation de son épouse défunte perçoit Ariadne comme une menace, une rivale. Telle une Phèdre vengeresse, elle l’attaque et la tue violemment.

La jeune fille se réveille, sous le choc. Il ne peut pas faire autrement que lui expliquer qui est son assaillante. Il lui doit bien ça.

Pourtant, il s’écoule encore plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, même, avant qu’il ne lui révèle toute l’histoire. Tout comme Phèdre, Mal s’est suicidée, persuadée de ne pas vivre dans la réalité. Elle n’a pas choisi le poison, mais une chute mortelle. L’effet reste le même.

Peu à peu, c’est maintenant sa sœur spirituelle, Ariadne, qui prend sa place dans le cœur de Dom.

*

Ariadne incarne en soi un fil conducteur, une solution rationnelle dans le règlement d’un problème complexe. Ce n’est pas seulement celle qui déroule le fil qui lui permet de trouver la sortie, dans les labyrinthes qu’elle organise. Elle est elle-même un fil rouge dans sa vie.

Chaque jour, elle lui donne davantage de solutions à ses problèmes, de points d’ancrage dans le monde réel. Le fantôme de sa femme s’estompe progressivement dans la réalité.

Même en rêve, le monstre caché qu’est la Mal de son imaginaire se fait moins féroce, bien qu’elle reste présente. Un jour, il le sait, il devra l’affronter et tuer ce Minotaure intérieur.

*

C’est le jour de l’inception. Un peu lâche, il décide de ne pas parler aux autres de la créature monstrueuse qui les menace tous. La promesse de violence et de dysfonctionnement qu’est Mal reste une inconnue pour tout le monde. Seule Ariadne est au courant.

À eux deux, ils parviendront peut-être à vaincre ce Minotaure ?

L’équipe avance dans le songe qu’ils ont créé ensemble et qu’ils ont ainsi stabilisé. L’architecture de cet espace n’est que chaos. Peu à peu, il se fait distancer mais il voit au loin la veste rouge d’Ariadne.

Fil rouge.

Quoi qu’il arrive, elle le guidera. Elle le sauvera.

Et contrairement à Thésée, il ne l’abandonnera jamais.


End file.
